


Somebody else

by shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: He wants to call someone – but no-one would understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this is going.  
> Everything here will be a drabble, but don't ask me if this is a story or more of a 'I wrot a drabble for this universe again, here have it' kind of story. We'll see.

He watches Jason leave. He wants to ask him to stay – but he doesn‘t. Crossing his arms he stops himself from reaching out, shutting his eyes, he doesn‘t cry.  
He wants to call someone – but no-one would understand. The tears run down his cheeks. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up, he’s in his bed and there is a note on the bedside table.

> _Tory,_  
>  _you fell asleep on the floor. There is some hot chocolate waiting for you downstairs._
> 
> _Kit_

He stares at the note. He loves Kit for not asking – he really loves his Dad.


End file.
